Duality
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: Rewrite of Pleasure's Butterfly. They were separated the winter after their parents' deaths. One was left to suffer at the hands of their family while the other was abandoned in the snow. He grew up never knowing love or kindness and she was rescued and raised by one considered to be dark. Reunited by Fate, he would learn that the dark wasn't so dark after all. HP&OC!twin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing

It was a bitterly cold and snowy winter night in London. The wind was sharp and blew the snow into deep drifts while easily cutting through even the thickest of jackets.

'_Why the hell am I out here again?'_ wondered Tyki as he pulled his black overcoat around himself a bit tighter when the wind picked up. He was walking down the streets of London and it was almost eleven at night. He walked past a tavern and heard laughter and merrymaking from within.

'_Right, I needed a break from my crazy family' _It was New Years Eve and his family had been getting a bit crazier than normal the closer it had gotten to midnight. So he had decided to step out for a moment and now he was deciding that it probably wasn't the best of ideas.

'_Definitely not the best of ideas. I'm freezing my ass off.'_ He turned down the street that would take him back to the Noah family townhouse before clutching his overcoat closed as the wind picked up and ripped off his top hat.

"Hey!" Tyki quickly gave chase to his hat as it was blown down the street before getting blown into an alley. Following his hat into the alley, Tyki managed to catch up to his hat and he had just stooped to pick it up when he saw something that made his heart almost stop. Laying in a snow drift behind a trash can was a child, probably one or two years of age. They were wrapped up in a pale purple blanket but it seemed to do little to protect them from the cold because they were pale and their lips were blue. Abandoning his hat, Tyki picked up the child and checked them over, relief flooding him when he realized that they were still breathing. Wrapping the child in his overcoat, Tyki quickly retreated from the alley and all but ran back home. Not wanting to face his family and any potential awkward questions, he snuck through the back door and into the kitchen, only to come face to face with the Millennium Earl.

"Tyki-pon?" said the Earl as he tilted his head in confusion "What were you doing outside?" The Earl was currently in his human form but Tyki knew that, even in this form, it was impossible to lie to the Maker. The only difference between the two forms was that the Earl was faster and stronger in this form.

"Please don't call me that." said Tyki as he held the child closer "And I was taking a walk."

"In this weather?" said the Earl before noticing Tyki's movements "What do you have there?"

"I... I found a child in the snow." said Tyki "I couldn't leave them there. My conscious (who sounded oddly like Joido) wouldn't let me." The Earl set the mug he had been holding down on the counter before moving closer to peer at the child. He narrowed his eyes before murmuring gently in a language Tyki didn't understand as he touched the child's cheek. Color returned to the child's face and the blue vanished from their extremities. The child stirred before their eyes opened and Tyki found himself ensnared by a pair of bright green eyes. Those eyes captured his his heart and Tyki could practically hear Joido crooning in the back of his mind. It only took him a minute to realize why Joido was doing that. Deep within those bright green eyes, he could see the sleeping memories of the Noah Family.

"Tyki-pon?" said the Earl, reminding Tyki that he wasn't alone.

"There are old memories in their eyes." said Tyki as he looked up at the Earl "And Joido seems to be quite taken with them."

"Let me see them." said the Earl as he held out his hands. Tyki reluctantly handed the child to him and the Earl cradled the child in his arms.

"I do believe that it's safe to say that she is definitely a girl." said the Earl as he fingered the wisteria purple blanket that was still wrapped around the child before looking into their eyes. His amber eyes lit up and a wide, joyful smile spread across his face before he began to chuckle.

"Earl?" questioned Tyki.

"I know why Joido is so taken with her." said the Earl as he looked at Tyki "She holds Joido's sleeping memories. She is, technically, your heir." The girl reached for Tyki and the Earl obligingly handed her back to the Noah of Pleasure, removing the blanket from her in the process. Tyki awkwardly balanced her on his hip as the Earl picked up a plush black dog that had fallen from the folds of the blanket.

"Pa'foo'." said the girl as she reached for the toy, which the Earl handed to her. She hugged the toy before she buried her face in Tyki's shoulder.

"Well, now we know that she's old enough to talk." said Tyki.

"And we know her name." said the Earl as he showed Tyki the corner of the blanket. There on the corner was a name embroidered with golden thread in beautiful cursive letters.

"Elysia." read Tyki before looking at the girl "What a pretty name you have, menina." The girl looked up at him shyly from under her black bangs.

"She is a pretty little one." cooed the Earl.

"So are we keeping her?" asked Tyki.

"Most certainly." said the Earl "And, since she's the next in line to be the Noah of Pleasure, you will be responsible for her, Tyki-pon." he gave Tyki a toothy grin "Congratulations, Tyki, you get to be a daddy!~" He snatched Elysia from Tyki's grasp as the Noah of Pleasure fell to the ground in a dead faint. Elysia looked at Tyki before looking up at the Earl.

"Sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, little one, Tyki-pon is going to sleep for a little bit." said the Earl as he balanced her on his hip "Now, let's see about getting you a cot set up in Tyki-pon's room."

-author's corner-

I'm back~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing

"Now, at the party tomorrow there are going to be several fine noblemen's daughters that are of marrying age that you simply must meet, irmão. I'm most certain that any of them would make a fine wife for you..." Tyki proceeded to tune out his elder brother's ceaseless and inane chatter as he stared at nothing in particular while appearing to be listening. Sheril could really talk once he got going so he might be here for a while. Though Tyki really wished that he would stop pushing the subject of marriage. He would get married when he was ready to get married. Besides, most of those harpies his brother tried to push onto him would love nothing more than to see his little one 'disappear'. Speaking of his little one... The door to Sheril's office was thrown open and Road came running into the room being chased by a fourteen year old girl. Tyki was quick to grab the teen as Road dived behind Sheril, giggling like mad.

"No killing Road, Elysia." said Tyki as he pulled his daughter onto his lap. Elysia had changed greatly over these last thirteen years. Tyki had blood adopted her at the Earl's behest in order to keep anyone from trying to take her from the family and many of her features had changed, the most noticeable being her hair which had gone from black and spiky to dark brown and wavy.

"But Road forced me into this ridiculous outfit!" hissed Elysia, her bright green eyes flashing with her anger. Tyki took a moment to look his daughter over. She was wearing a pale blue, knee-length dress with a white pinafore over top, striped stockings, black mary jane shoes, and a wide black ribbon that kept her medium length hair out of her face. Leave it to his niece to dress up Elysia as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Though, he had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable and even with the look on her face that made her look like an angry kitten.

"Elysia, my darling little niece, you look absolutely adorable!~" gushed Sheril. Elysia blushed brightly and before crossing her arms and turning away with a huff, which made Tyki smile.

"Thank you, uncle." she murmured just loud enough for them to hear. Sheril's mouth curved into a grin before he looked up as a maid entered the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, my lords," said the maid, who had the mark of an Akuma on her forehead "But lord Millennium has just arrived. He's out in the garden at the moment." Sheril motioned for the maid to leave before standing up.

"Shall we go join our dear Millennium Earl, irmão?" said Sheril. Tyki and Elysia stood before the four of them left the room. When they stepped out onto the patio, Elysia let go of Tyki's hand and ran over to the man who was currently sitting at a table, drinking tea.

"Grandpa!" she called happily. The man smiled and set down his tea cup before catching Elysia as she jumped into his arms and setting her down on his lap.

"Hello my little one~" he cooed as he hugged her, nuzzling her hair "Don't you looked absolutely adorable today~" Elysia blushed again as Tyki and Sheril sat down.

"Good afternoon, Duke Millennium." said Sheril.

"Good afternoon, Sheril, Tyki-pon." said the Earl.

"I wish that you wouldn't call me that, sir." said Tyki. The Earl merely smiled before the three of them began to talk. After a few moments, Elysia slid off of the Earl's lap and went over to a group of flowers. In no time at all, she was greeted by a swarm of little butterfly like creatures. Their bodies were darkly colored and dragon-like and they had dainty silvery claws and jewel-bright, compound eyes while their wings were that of a butterfly with each one having a different pattern. Soon she was playing with them and the faeries that lived in the garden, her bell-like laughter filling the evening air.

"She's such an angel." remarked the Earl as he picked up his tea cup.

"Quite a contradiction." said Sheril "We're nothing short of devils in human flesh and yet our family was graced with such a pure soul. It's hard to believe all the mischief she gets into with her magic when she smiles so cutely and innocently."

"Her magic is very strong." said the Earl "And she has such remarkably good control for her age." Tyki didn't join in the conversation, instead watching Elysia as she ran about with Road, who had clearly been forgiven by the youngest member of the family.

"Something on your mind, Tyki-pon?" asked the Earl.

"Just remembering." said Tyki as Elysia ran deeper into the garden with Road "It's hard to believe that it's been almost thirteen years already."

"Time certainly flies by." said the Earl as Elysia's familiar, a white fox named Sonia, hopped up onto his lap "How are her lessons going?"

"Academically, she is doing very well." said Sheril "She is a very intelligent and motivated young lady, which you already know, lord Millennium."

"Good, very good." said the Earl as he stroked Sonia's snow white fur "And what about her other lessons, Tyki?"

"Combat training is going very well." said Tyki "I'm glad you agreed to allow the few martial artist Akuma we have to train her. She's practically absorbing what they teach her. However, we've hit a road block in training her Dark Matter ability."

"How so?" asked the Earl.

"She can't phase through certain types of living matter, namely living beings." said Tyki "I think we've hit the limit to her powers." The Earl sighed.

"I guess it is to be expected." he said "When she showed that she could wield more of her selected Noah's power than any previous heir, I had hoped that we wouldn't hit a limit but it seems that I was mistaken. There can only be one of any given Noah at any given time as I had long known but was unwilling to admit." he leaned back in his seat with a sigh as his fingers rubbed Sonia's ear "When it is time for us to join the play, we must take extra care to keep her from encountering the Exorcists, especially alone."

"Sonia is rarely far from Elysia." said Tyki as Sonia jumped off of the Earl's lap and ran off to find Elysia "The smug little thing is quite an effective protector when we're not around." He didn't mind Sonia all that much and she enjoyed scaring off the annoying harpies he couldn't manage to chase off. She made Elysia happy (seeing as she was his daughter's bonded familiar) but the fox was just so smug at times that it annoyed him, even if said smugness was well earned.

"True." hummed the Earl "But it is best to be prepared for any situation. Elysia is the most vulnerable of all of us."

"Elysia!" Road's panicked yell and the jolt of fear and panic that passed over the familial bond instantly caught their attention and the three males were on their feet and running towards the sound of Road's panicked voice. When they reached her, Road was trembling as she stood next to a runic circle that had been scorched into the ground while Elysia was nowhere to be seen.

"Road, what's wrong?" asked the Earl.

"Elysia's gone!" cried Road as she clung to the Earl "There was this circle of blue fire that appeared out of nowhere and I couldn't get through it! It wouldn't let me get through! And then the fire exploded and Elysia vanished!" The Earl quickly turned Road over to Sheril to calm down while he moved to inspect the circle.

"Lord Millennium?" said Tyki, his eyes gleaming an eerily bright shade of gold "What happened to my daughter?" If he had been any lesser man or Noah, the Earl would have been trembling at the husky tone of Tyki's voice, which indicated that Joido was very close to the surface. It was very rare for the Noah to have children, so they treasured their children more than anything else in the world. They were fiercely and possessively protective of their children and they could (and would) wipe out whole countries for the sole purpose of protecting their children.

"This is a summoning circle." said the Earl "It won't take me long to trace it to its source. We'll have Elysia back in no time, Joido." The Earl didn't even pity the souls who had kidnapped Elysia. Especially when Tyki eventually got a hold of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing

"english"

**"portuguese"**

Elysia warily glanced around the large room she had appeared in, her frame tense, ready for any sort of attack, as Sonia (who was nearly the size of a draft horse and had six tails instead of one) was half curled around her with a silent snarl on her muzzle. The room was large and packed with children ranging in age from eleven to seventeen as well as about dozen or so adults. It was clear that all of them had magic as it hung thick in the air and glimmered in each of them. The ceiling looked like the outside sky and she was distracted by it for a moment before Sonia growling brought her attention to the old man who had attempted to approach her.

"**Easy Sonia."** said Elysia in Portuguese as she laid a hand on her familiar's head before she addressed the man in English, the universal language "Where am I?"

"You are currently in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said the man "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine school, miss Potter." Elysia quickly stood up straight, adopting the poise that her uncle had drilled into her as she looked the man in the eye, never noticing him attempting and failing to bypass her natural mental shields.

"I don't know who this 'miss Potter' is and I can tell you that I am not her." she said coolly "My name is Elysia Mikk, daughter of Tyki Mikk and a member of the House of Noah." her eyes flashed gold for the briefest of moments "How did I get here?"

"The Goblet of Fire spit out the name 'Elysia Potter'." said Dumbledore as he motioned to the wooden cup that held flickering blue flames "And then it brought you to us. So I'm inclined to believe that you are Elysia Potter." he glanced around the room "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in a more private setting?"

"Fine." said Elysia before looking at Sonia **"Sonia, please shift to a smaller form. You don't have to go all the way back to your single tail form if you don't feel comfortable doing so."** Sonia nodded and shifted down to the size of a large dog with three tails (which told Elysia all she needed to know) before walking beside Elysia as she headed towards the door Dumbledore had pointed out. This time Elysia didn't miss the attempt to breach her mind and she violently repulsed the attacker, not missing the sound of the old man half stumbling behind her. Her eyes narrowed but she made no other acknowledgement of the attempted break of her mind, filing it away to inform the Earl and her father of later as she opened the door and entered.

Elysia found herself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite her. The faces in the portraits turned to look at her as she entered. She saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear as Elysia passed, making her way towards the three people (two boys and a girl) grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. One of the boys, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. The other boy was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. The girl had a sheet of long, silvery hair and Elysia could practically smell the veela blood running in her veins.

A soft shuffling caught her attention and Elysia turned and found herself staring into a pair of bright green, almond shaped eyes that were identical to her own in every way. The eyes belonged to a boy who was the same age as her. He had pale skin and short black hair that was an unholy mess of spikes. He was rather short for his age and so skinny that Elysia found herself worrying about his health and well-being for some strange reason. Added to that was a warm thrumming in her chest that she mistook for the bond she had with her family until she realized that while it felt similar to that bond, this warmth was far different and more intimate, almost like the bond she had with her father. What the hell was this feeling?

The sound of scurrying feet drew her out of her thoughts and she saw a blonde haired, blue eyed man come into the room and he grabbed both hers and the black haired boy's arms (completely ignoring Sonia's threatening growl) and dragged them further into the room.

"Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary!" muttered the man as he approached the fireside while addressing the other three people in the room "Gentlemen... lady. May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth and fifth Triwizard champions?"

-~~meanwhile~~-

"Well, well, well, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said the Earl as he looked over the ancient and massive castle before them.

"Elysia's in there?" said Tyki as he moved to step forward before growling when the Earl stopped him.

"Easy, Joido." said the Earl as he shed his false form for his human one "This is a delicate situation. We must proceed with caution. You will let me doing the talking and you will keep yourself under control. Do you understand, Joido?"

"Yes." said Tyki, a soft growl in his voice.

"Good." said the Earl "Now follow my lead." He headed towards the castle, Tyki following behind him like an irate and brooding feline.

-~~back with Elysia~~-

Elysia's eyes narrowed as the green eyed boy (who was called Harry) she felt a connection with was interrogated by the adults that had come into the room. He was nervous and stuttering a little when he spoke, which made him appear to be guilty even though he insisted that he wasn't. She knew, for some odd reason, that he needed some sort of reassurance and that she could give it to him without anyone else knowing. Following her instincts, she tapped into the new bond she had discovered (or rediscovered, she really couldn't tell) and carefully began to feed reassurance and support over the bond. The effect was instantaneous. The boy, Harry, instantly relaxed and his stutter vanished but none of the adults seemed to notice this as, barely a moment later, the was opened by a person Elysia instantly recognized.

"Grandfather!" she said happily but she didn't move to greet him as she sensed her father right behind him and she instinctively knew that it was best if she remained still. When a Noah was agitated by the disappearance of their child, they could (and would) get violent if anything even attempted to get in their way. The best way to prevent her father from lashing out at those in the room, was for her to remain still and allow him to come over to her. While the Earl confronted the adults in the room about how and why she was brought here, Tyki came over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Papa." she said as she returned the hug, a barely perceptible purr in the back of her throat as she nuzzled his chest while a barely audible (to her at least; she doubted anyone, other than the Earl, heard it) purr rumbled in his chest.

"**I was so worried for you, little one."** he said as he pulled back, his voice holding a faintly husky tone that indicated that Joido was still close to the surface.

"**I'm sorry that I worried you, Papa."** she replied **"I tried to fight it but the magic was old and much stronger than mine."**

"**It's alright, Sia."** said Tyki **"You're safe now and that's all that matters."** Had he been any other person, Elysia would have been offended by the insinuation that she was weak and needed to be protected but she knew that he didn't mean that way. It was just an instinctual reassurance on his part. To protect and nurture their children was one of the Noah's strongest driving instincts. It was on par with their instinct to protect and defend the Earl at any cost.

"**Papa..."** said Elysia before hesitating. Did she really want to tell her father about this new bond she had discovered? There was a good chance that he might react badly, seeing as Joido was still close to the surface if the golden gleam in his warm brown eyes was anything to go by. Was it something she wanted to risk at the moment?

"**What is it, Sia?"** he asked.

"**I... I need to tell you something."** she said **"But I think it would be best if Grandpa heard it as well. It's important."**

"**Very well."** said Tyki before his eyes scanned over those present in the room. His gaze came to rest on a boy standing a few feet from them. His messy black hair and those almond shape emerald eyes of his struck a chord in Tyki's mind and there was this barely perceptible connection to the boy that he felt. Tyki was quite confused when he felt a surge of protectiveness course through him upon noting the boy's short and undernourished form. Why did he feel like he wanted, no needed, to protect and care for the boy like he did with Elysia?

Looking at his daughter, Tyki realized why the boy seemed familiar, the boy's eyes were identical to Elysia's and he had the same hair that Elysia had before he had blood adopted her. The boy's scent was almost identical to Elysia's scent as well, plus Joido was crooning softly in the back of his mind like he had been when he had found Elysia.

Could it even be possible?

Could this boy possibly be... Elysia's brother?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing

The morning so far had been nothing short of torture for fourteen year old Harry Potter.

It was like his second year all over again with all the whispering and dark looks being sent at him. He absolutely loathed being treated as though he was completely responsible for something outside of his control! Hermione seemed to be the only one who believed him but he had parted ways with her a few minutes ago so that he could have some peace and quiet.

Of course, when he went to his secret spot along the shore of the Black Lake, he was irritated to find someone else there but he relaxed when he saw just who was in his secret spot. It was the girl from last night, the one he felt inexplicably comfortably around and the one who had been dragged to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire. She was sitting on the boulder he normally sat on, humming as she looked out over the Black Lake. After a moment of deliberation, Harry approached her. She seemed nice enough, even if the two males who had come looking for her last night had both scared him out of his mind and made him feel safe at the same time.

"Hey." he said hesitantly. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hey." she said "You're Harry, right?"

"Yeah." he said "I'm Harry Potter."

"My name is Elysia Mikk." she said as she glanced over him "Rough morning?"

"You have no idea." he grunted as he leaned against a tree "It's almost as bad as the time they found out I was a parselmouth." He stood up straight, slight panic in his eyes.

Why the hell did he just blab that to a complete stranger?

Being a parselmouth was considered to be the mark of a Dark Wizard and she would probably treat him like everyone else did two years ago!

"Well, they're idiots." she scoffed "Serpent Speech is Gray Magic. Most people don't realize it but Merlin was a Parselmouth."  
"No way." gaped Harry "That can't be true!"  
"Oh, it is very true." said Elysia "I should know, Grandfather knew him. They were good friends and Grandfather trained him in the most ancient types of magick."

"But... but..." said Harry, grasping for words "How is that possible?!"

"Grandfather is old as dirt." she said in mock whisper before adding normally "He's well over seven thousand years old but he doesn't look a day over twenty-nine or so."

"But... but that's impossible!" choked Harry "How can someone live that long? Let alone live that long and not age all?!"

"You'd have to ask Grandfather." said Elysia "Even I don't know everything about my family. I'm only told a fraction of our history every year, since our history is long and complex." Harry slumped to the ground, clearly in shock. Elysia watched him for a moment before standing and approaching him. Crouching in front of him, she proceeded to poke his forehead repeatedly. Harry swatted her hand away but she continued to do it until Harry tackled her and an all out tickle war broke out.

Surprisingly, Harry won but taking in his smiling face, Elysia didn't feel bad about losing. Instead, she felt accomplished that she made him feel better. His bright smile suited him better than brooding.

"Say, Harry." said Elysia as she sat up "How would you like to meet my Grandfather?"

-meanwhile-

Adam massaged his temples as he glared at the letter sitting innocently on the table.

Why, oh why, did these wizards have to be such... such incredible idiots?!

He'd kill off the whole lot of them if it wouldn't cause such an imbalance in the Earth's natural energies. As it stood, he had to let them live... for now. However, if they continued to test his patience like this, well his darling little akuma would be getting some new toys to play with.

That much was assured.

Picking up the letter again, Adam re-read the contents and he scowled deeply before the letter self-combusted and turned to ash in his hand. Grinning in satisfaction, he summoned a fountain pen and a sheet of vellum, which hovered beside him. Carefully, he pondered his words before he began to dictate his letter.

"To Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," he said, enunciating his words clearly "I, Earl Adam Millennium, have received your notice concerning one Elysia Liliana Potter and I would be more than pleased to make several things very, very clear to you. The child mentioned above was in no ways kidnapped nor forcibly removed from the care of the Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you mentioned in your letter. She was found abandoned in foot deep snow in the middle of _winter _with nothing more than a thin blanket to keep her warm. If she had not been discovered by a member of my family, she could very well be dead. So I will not force a member of my family to surrender custody of _his_ daughter, whom he has adopted both in name and blood, to people who clearly are not fit to raise a magical child. I will also be aiding him in securing custody of one Hadrian James Potter, Elysia's twin brother, and I advise you to avoid meddling or attempting to impede the process because it will be the last thing you ever do. That was not a threat but a promise. A promise I would be more than pleased to keep. You get in the way of my family and I. _Will_. End. _You_. Signed, Earl Adam Millennium, Patriarch of the Ancient House of Noah and Master Sorcerer." he looked at the pen "Did you get all of that?" the pen bobbed as Adam took the letter and looked it over "Good. Back to the stationary set with you." he banished the pen with a flick of his wrist and ensured the ink was dry before folding the letter and sealing it into an envelope "To Albus Dumbledore." He blew on the letter and it shattered into hundreds of butterflies that fluttered out the open window and out of sight. Leaning back into his seat, Adam closed his eyes as he sighed deeply.

Sometimes being him was such a pain in the ass.

Adam opened his amber eyes and stared at the illusion of the sky that covered the ceiling.

He was just glad that he had sent Tyki off this morning on a quick mission to work off his excess aggression. The Noah of Pleasure would have reacted rather poorly to the letter and there would have been bodies, which was not something he wanted at this moment. Even if he thoroughly understood why Tyki would do such a thing if given the chance.

Hearing the door to the rooms they had been given creak open, Adam sat up straight as Elysia came into the room dragging a boy her age by the arm. A smile twitched at his lips when he recognized the mop of spiky black hair as belonging to the boy Tyki had taken to instantly when he had seen him the night before. The same boy that Tyki had been vehemently insisted that he needed to adopt as his son.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and, apparently, Elysia's twin brother (according to Elysia and now Dumbledore).

"Grandfather!" said Elysia cheerfully "I brought someone I want you to meet!"

"Really now, my little Elysia?" said Adam.

"Yep." said Elysia before pushing the boy forward.

"H-Hello, sir." said Harry, clearly nervous.

"Hello, little one." said Adam as he offered the teen a friendly smile "I am Earl Adam Millennium, Patriarch of the Ancient Family of Noah. What's your name."  
"I-it's Harry, sir." said Harry as he fidgeted "Harry Potter." Elysia grasped his hand and the effect was almost instant as Harry relaxed as soon as their hands came in contact. Adam's eyes meet Harry's and the ancient man felt a spark of glee when he saw the ancient memories lurking in Harry's green eyes.

Memories that most certainly belonged to a Noah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." said Adam with a soft (but very pleased) smile "I hope Elysia didn't cause you too much trouble."

"No, not at all!" said Harry "She was just cheering me up!"

"That's good." said Adam "I'm glad to see that Elysia is at least attempting to make friends. Normally she ignores others of her age group and it's quite worrying."

"Grandfather!" said Elysia with a blush of embarrassment "I'm not that bad!" Adam just smiled a bit wider before addressing Harry.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd be friends with my granddaughter, Harry." said Adam "She needs someone to look after her while we're here. Otherwise, she'd get lost!" Harry couldn't help but giggle slightly as Elysia and Adam began to playfully trade barbs before sighing wistfully. He wished that he could have a cool sister like Elysia and a playful grandfather like Adam but he was all alone except for his hateful aunt, uncle, and cousin. Perhaps, if he hung around Elysia enough, he could feel like he really had a family for a short while and then he could cling to these memories to remind him that not everyone was so cruel like the Dursley or completely overbearing like Mrs. Weasley or stuck in the past like Sirius and Remus.

A smile found its way onto Harry's face.

Yeah, he'd really like that.


End file.
